


Just one week

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi is forced to look after Koyama's nephews for a week, and ropes Ryo into helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://luna-truths.livejournal.com/profile)[**luna_truths**](http://luna-truths.livejournal.com/)' [fic wish list](http://acrylic-moon.livejournal.com/27189.html). Number 3: _RyoTego watch Koyama's nephews. It'd be cool if they manage to lose one of the kids._

"But why?" Tegoshi whined. Shige sighed, hanging the phone up.

"Because Koyama said so, that's why."

"Why can't he do it?"

Shige sighed again, looking over to Massu for support, but the other just slid down in his chair. "Don't look at me; I can't help." Shige threw the phone at him. "Bastard!"

"Shige!"

"He's in the middle of filming for that 'news every' thing," Shige explained. "And his sister is going away on holiday. It's just for a week, Tegoshi, why can't you just suck it up and do it?"

"Simple," Tegoshi said, " _I don't want to._ "

"But you love kids," Massu interjected, and both Shige and Tegoshi glared at him. "What?"

"I thought you didn't want to help," Shige muttered. Massu shrugged.

"Things change."

"I've got soccer practice on that Tuesday," Tegoshi said. "I can't just cancel - we've got a game on in a few weeks--"

Tegoshi stopped as Shige got his Serious Business face on. "Masuda has to rehearse for his play, and I've got a bunch of shit I need to finish. Koyama specifically asked for you, because he trusts you - only God knows why - and he _wants_ you to do it. And if I have to lock you in a room with those kids, so be it."

Tegoshi sighed in resignation. "Fine. _Fine._ But I'm getting help."

 

>>><<<

 

"Why the fuck do I have to do this," Ryo deadpanned, standing in the doorway with his guitar case in one hand and his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Because Koyama's sister has gone on holiday and Koyama is busy," Tegoshi explained, taking Ryo's bag as he struggled out of his shoes, "so we have to look after her kids."

"I'm sure-- ow-- I'm sure she has a friend, or another family member--"

"I know right? But Shige went all angry-face on me, so I didn't argue much." Tegoshi flung Ryo's bag onto his couch. "Make yourself at home."

Ryo carefully placed his guitar down next to the couch. "Yes, but why _me_?"

"Because I had to drag someone down with me," came Tegoshi's answer from the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Uuh. Yeah. Okay," Ryo answered. "But I'm busy, Tesshi. I'm busy filming things and Kanjani have got another single and then there's promotion--"

But Ryo was cut short by an angry Tegoshi, who stormed back into the living room armed with two hot cups of coffee. "Don't you dare," he said, and Ryo shrunk back a little. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that you're busy. I'm busy too! I've got things to do! Just because my group hasn't been active for a while - because of _someone_ \--" He jabbed Ryo in the chest with a coffee mug at this point, "--doesn't mean that I don't have work, too! So you will help me with these kids for this goddamn week or so help me, I will sneak into your house in the middle of the night and dye your hair pink."

Tegoshi took a deep breath, his face red from his outburst. Ryo was staring at him.

"What?" Tegoshi snapped, sipping angrily at his coffee.

"Okay," Ryo all but squeaked, "I'll help you."

"Good," Tegoshi said, still a little upset, but it was hard to be upset when Ryo was looking rather scared of him like that. "The kids will be here in an hour."

Ryo suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"...How many kids does she have?"

 

>>><<<

 

The answer was two, Tegoshi realised - not four, like he had thought - and they were little terrors. One was nine and the other six, and they tore through Tegoshi's apartment, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake.

"No! No!" Tegoshi screeched. " _We leave Skull alone!!!!"_

"They're not listening," Ryo offered helpfully. Tegoshi glared.

"Thankyou, Nishikido!"

"Anytime, baby," Ryo said, blowing him a kiss. Tegoshi would have punched him, were it not for the small terrified poodle leaping at the backs of his legs and almost sending him crashing to the floor.

"Okay, small people!" Tegoshi shouted, and the kids stopped and turned. "Not you, Ryo."

"I hate you."

"Right, so, we have a week together," Tegoshi said, and the kids just stared. "But we're gonna make the best of this, and have as much fun as we can! What do you two like doing?"

The kids were silent. Tegoshi should probably stop calling them Train-shirt and Floppy-hair, and actually learn their names.

But Ryo was walking up to them, crouching down and looking them in the eye. "Hey, guys. Remember us? We're friends of your uncle Keii. We saw you when you were so tiny, you could barely talk."

"We couldn't talk?" the youngest one - Train-shirt - asked, and Ryo laughed.

"Nope. What're your names? I'm Ryo," he said, before turning to point at Tegoshi. "And this is Yuya."

"I'm Haru," the eldest said, "and this is--"

"I'm big enough to say my own name!" the other interrupted, pushing his brother. "I'm Ren."

"Ren and Haru," Ryo repeated, voice soft. "Let's get play well together, okay?"

The two boys smiled widely. "Yes!"

"How did you do that?" Tegoshi whispered later, as the kids quietly ate lunch on the coffee table, "You're a miracle-worker."

Ryo smirked. "You're not telling me anything new," he replied, and this time, Tegoshi really did punch him. "Ouch, you bitch!"

"Shhh," Tegoshi laughed, but the kids weren't paying attention, their eyes glued to the television screen.

Ryo grinned, biting happily into his sandwich, lettuce falling out and falling back onto the plate. "Tomorrow, I think we should take them to the park. What do you think?"

Tegoshi watched him eat for a while, contemplating. "Sure. I mean, I've got a photoshoot first thing, but I should be free by lunchtime tomorrow." Ryo nodded.

"Oh, and where should I sleep?"

 

>>><<<

 

Ryo hogged the blankets. Tegoshi kept waking up every three hours to tug the quilt back from him, ignoring his groans and occasional snores, but somehow Ryo managed to steal them again.

When Ryo laughed at the bags under Tegoshi's eyes in the morning, Tegoshi tackled him to the ground and left him at the mercy of Skull and Tinny. "Bastard!" he called over his shoulder, as Ryo yelped.

"But I didn't do anything!"

He left Ryo with the kids at nine. The photoshoot was outdoors - fluff his hair; change his clothes; move him over there; change that scarf back to the one he had before; get those leaves out of his face - but it was pretty. The rest of the band weren't there, just a solo shoot this time. But Tegoshi was thanking the staff and changing back into his normal clothes soon enough, bowing politely before setting off back home.

When he opened the door to his apartment, he wasn't expecting to see Ryo on his hands and knees with the youngest child on his back and the other standing on the couch shrieking something about pirates. "What are you doing?" Tegoshi laughed, and Ryo looked up, laughing breathlessly.

"I have no idea. We started off with pirates," he said, "But I think I turned into a cow at some point."

"Right," Tegoshi smiled. "I'll go pack the picnic basket, shall I?"

"Can I help?" the eldest - Haru - asked, taking Tegoshi aback.

"Uuh. Yeah, sure."

Tegoshi thought the little one would be a handful in the kitchen - what with knives being at just the right height and all - but he was cute, happily taking the packages Tegoshi was handing him and placing them into the basket. Tegoshi borrowed the basket from his neighbour, who was elderly and didn't mind handing it to who she thought was 'Yuuko'. Ryo had laughed at him for a full ten minutes for that one.

With the basket packed and the children all bundled up in scarves (including Ryo), the four of them marched downstairs and out the doors, ignoring the stares of people passing by. It must look strange - the two idols with two strange children - but they didn't care. They were going on a picnic.

It was a nice day, not too windy or too cold, and a little sunny, so the kids were soon unwinding their scarves and dumping them in Ryo's hands. The park wasn't that far away, and they were there soon enough, the children running past them and into the playground. Tegoshi laughed as Ryo set out the picnic blanket.

"D'you reckon this is an okay spot?" Ryo asked, but Tegoshi was already sitting down, giving him a look.

"Just relax, it's fine."

Ryo poked his tongue out at him. "You know we look like that couple over there, right?" he said, laughing at Tegoshi's horrified look.

"We do _not_!" he hissed, glancing at the couple, who were also having a picnic. He didn't want to admit that maybe Ryo was right. But Ryo was chanting 'food' over and over happily whilst attempting to open the picnic basket, so he tore his gaze away from the couple and slapped his hands away. "No eating until lunchtime!"

"Ouch-- What? Why?"

"We all eat together," Tegoshi declared. Ryo stared. "Or you don't eat at all."

"If you don't feed me, I'll starve and die of malnourishment and it'll be all your fault."

"That's nice, dear."

The children were taking turns on the slide when Tegoshi called them, and they rushed over, great big smiles on their faces. "What're we having?" Ren asked, flopping onto the rug next to Ryo, who promptly pushed him over. Ren shrieked.

Haru took charge, looking quite proud of himself as he opened the basket and took the food out, carefully placing it onto the rug. Strawberries and bread rolls and thin slices of ham and chicken and beef; cheese, tomato and lettuce; there were plastic cups and plates and cutlery that were kind of horrible but also kind of necessary, and no matter how much Tegoshi whined about the smell when you drank from them, Ryo insisted that they needed them.

Tegoshi and Ryo cut into two rolls for the boys, but they wanted to make their own sandwiches. It was nice, sitting here in the sun, not caring about the looks they were getting. Actually, they weren't getting many glances; everyone seemed too wrapped up in their own world.

There was this nice little feeling worming it's way through Tegoshi's veins, and when Ryo looked up to smile at him, bread crumbs all over his mouth and a piece of tomato hanging out of his mouth, Tegoshi realised what it was. They felt like a family. It was a strange little family, but Tegoshi thought that yeah, he could get used to this.

The funny thing was that he couldn't imagine it without Ryo, though.

Ryo was pouring coffee for them in the small porcelain cups that he had brought along to keep Tegoshi happy, and Haru and Ren had run back to the playground, their yelps of happiness trailing behind them in the breeze. "This is nice," Ryo said, taking a sip, "I haven't been on a picnic in years."

"I don't think I've ever been on one," Tegoshi commented.

"Well, now you have," Ryo said, smiling, and Tegoshi laughed.

The sun was making it's way across the sky, and soon it was almost three in the afternoon. "Should we go collect them?" Ryo asked, and Tegoshi nodded.

"You do that; I'll clean up here."

He had just started emptying the cups and putting them back when Ryo and Ren were running back. "We can't find Haru," Ryo panted. Ren looked absolutely terrified.

Tegoshi jumped to his feet. "You look that way; I'll go around here," he ordered, and the other two left, searching for the missing boy. "Shit, you'd better be here," Tegoshi muttered to himself, his heart pounding wildly against his chest. Where was he?

He could hear Ryo shouting for the boy. Tegoshi sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked about, asking people if they'd seen a small boy with a little red cap on. "Haru!" he yelled, wondering how far his voice would carry; wondering how far the child had gone. "Haru?"

And then a little body was colliding into his knees. "I-- thought-- I-- lost-- you and-- and Ren-- and-- I coul-- couldn't-- find you-- and--" he sobbed, his tiny voice squeaking as he cried. Tegoshi bent down to hug him.

"It's okay. It's okay, Haru, you're fine. See?" he said, lifting his cap up a little. "See, you're fine. Your brother is waiting for you, let's go see him."

Haru wiped his tears away with his sleeve and took Tegoshi's hand in his.

They ate icecream for dinner that night.

Ryo stole the covers again.

Tegoshi didn't mind as much this time.

 

>>><<<

 

The next day, Tegoshi had to bring the kids to work, because both he and Ryo were doing separate things, and Tegoshi would be home before him. "Oh, they're so cute!" Kame cooed, rushing up to them and cupping their cheeks in his hands. "Tegoshi, oh my god, they're so sweet. Look at your little _faces_."

"Kame, you're scaring them."

"No, I'm not, they love me."

 

>>><<<

 

Dinner that night was pizza, much to Haru and Ren's delight, because apparently their mother never allowed them to have takeout.

"Oh god, what have we done," Ryo mumbled. It was hard to understand him with his face flat against the table. "We've ruined her children. She leaves them with us for one week, and we've already lost one and then broken them. In two days!"

"...It's okay, Ryo," Tegoshi said carefully, petting him on the shoulder. "Your hair is getting into the food."

There was that feeling again. It was odd - it would only happen every so often, but when it did, it was like a whirlwind of emotions all trying to battle each other for his attention.

Hmm.

They watched four episodes of One Piece before Ren was crashing head-first into the couch cushions, and Ryo chuckled before lifting him up and tucking him into bed. Tegoshi followed with Take, who was barely hanging onto consciousness. "Have nice dreams," Tegoshi whispered, and Take nodded like it was an order. "Goodnight."

Ryo stole the covers again. Tegoshi pulled them back. Ryo rolled over, seeking the warmth, and Tegoshi suddenly found himself with Ryo's arms around him, pulling him closer.

He didn't really mind all that much.

 

>>><<<

 

The next few days passed without much happening. At least they didn't lose a child. Again.

Little Ren did burst into tears, though, at one point.

Tegoshi was trying to tie Ren's shoes before they went to another photoshoot, crouching down to his level, when he heard sniffling. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking up to see Ren's eyes full of tears.

"I miss mummy," he cried, and Tegoshi pulled him close.

"It'll be alright, she's coming home soon," he said in a reassuring voice. "And anyway, your brother is here, isn't he? He'll protect you. So will Ryo and I. We're here for you. And she is always thinking about you."

"Always?"

Tegoshi nodded, patting him on the head and standing up, taking Ren's hand in his. "Yes. Shall we go now?"

Ren smiled.

 

>>><<<

 

The second-to-last day of their stay was spent with Tegoshi rushing around the apartment, hair askew and shirt hanging off one shoulder. "Tegoshi!" Ryo barked, but Tegoshi barely gave him a second glance.

"I'm running late-- soccer practice-- I _told_ Shige..."

Somehow all his soccer things had been spread across the apartment. He found one shoe in the kitchen, the other in the laundry; his shirt was under his bed; his socks were in Skull's food bowl (which was thankfully empty).

It was raining out. Of course it was. Tegoshi glared at the grey sky as Ryo drove, singing obnoxiously loud to some English rock song on the radio. Haru and Ren were drawing figures on the fogged up windows of the car as Ryo sang, laughing at him. "Shut up, you two," he snapped, "I'm fantastic."

Tegoshi sighed.

The rest of his team were huddled under umbrellas when they got to the field, waving at him miserably as the four of them piled out of the car. "Practice is still on, right?" he asked, but the captain shook his head.

"I don't think so; it's pretty horrible out here," he said. "We'll just have to do it another day."

"What? But why? We can still--"

"The ground is too soft, and we kept slipping," someone else piped up. Tegoshi wasn't even sure he knew who that was. Had he always been there? "The weather is just getting worse."

The drenched group trekked back to their vans, piling in and giving Tegoshi a final wave. The captain clapped him on the shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow, Tegoshi. Just go home and rest for now."

"Yeah."

The vans pulled away. "Well, that was rude," Ryo remarked, crossing his arms against the cold. "They could have called you or something."

"Reception is shitty out here."

Ryo glared. "Children!"

"Don't care." He had been looking forward to today. He was pissed off. Ryo looked at him and sighed.

"Hey you two, you like getting dirty, right?" he asked, and Haru and Ren nodded frantically.

"We're experts at it!"

"And we've already got a ball here..." Ryo trailed off, giving Tegoshi a sideways glance.

"I don't know what you're getting at--"

Ryo sighed like Tegoshi was the stupidest person alive. "Let's play."

And suddenly the three of them were running out from under the umbrella, Ryo getting to the ball first and kicking it away, almost sliding on the wet grass. Tegoshi chuckled. The children were trying to kick around Ryo's feet, but he was faster, and managed to keep the ball.

"No, not like that--" Tegoshi sighed. He probably should go and show them how to do it properly.

Ryo ran up to him, letting the kids have the ball, and carefully took the umbrella out of Tegoshi's hands. "Come on," he said, dumping it on the ground. He smiled, wet hair flicking into his eyes, and Tegoshi nodded.

It was gross and wet and his clothes were sticking to him and his hair was dripping into his eyes and it was horrible, but it was also a little exhilirating. Tegoshi couldn't help but laugh when Ryo finally did end up slipping, and fell right on his butt in the middle of the field. Haru shot past him and stole the ball, ignoring Ryo's yelp. Tegoshi quickly took the ball from the child, who laughed loudly and tried to follow, but Tegoshi was too fast.

Just as he was about to kick it towards Ren, who was standing there waiting for him, Ryo - who was still on the ground - rolled to him and grabbed him around the knees, sending Tegoshi crashing down onto the wet grass with a cry. Ryo laughed as Tegoshi struggled, trying to kick him.

"Stop it-- it's gross-- there's mud in my shoes now, Nishikido!"

"Good!" Ryo replied, grabbing onto Tegoshi's waist and squeezing him tight against his body. Tegoshi squealed, making Ryo laugh. "Can't get away now--"

But Tegoshi had managed to flip them around, grimacing a little at the squelch of mud underfoot. Ryo fell with a grunt. "Ow--"

Tegoshi pinned Ryo down, dodging his kicks, and took a handful of mud, pressing it into his skin with a smirk. "You fucker!" Ryo cried, trying to squirm away from the mud on his collarbone. Tegoshi was laughing, right into Ryo's face, and suddenly that feeling was back again, slamming into him like a ton of bricks, making him pause and just stare down at Ryo. Ryo noticed, looking up into Tegoshi's eyes like he was searching for something.

The 'moment' - if that was what you could call it - was broken by Haru, who crashed into them screaming, "Victory!" Tegoshi was toppled off Ryo, who sat up, grimacing as the cold mud ran down his shirt. Little Ren soon followed his brother, tripping over at the last second and landing on Tegoshi's legs. Tegoshi bundled the child up, laughing, and carefully threw him on top of Ryo, who was already groaning under the weight of Haru.

"No-- no, I give up!" Ryo shouted, rolling, trying to dislodge the children. Tegoshi smirked.

"Incoming!"

"...No--!"

And with that, Tegoshi fell on the three of them, Ryo grunting at his added weight. "Hate you," he managed to squeeze out, but Tegoshi just rolled some more. "Careful of my parts!"

Tegoshi couldn't stop laughing. He was in the middle of pouring rain; his face was covered in mud which Ryo had just attempted to fling at him; there was mud in his socks and under his shirt; Haru had accidentally punched him with a flailing arm; and the rain was only getting worse, but it was the most fun he'd had in years.

He decided that he should probably get off Ryo when he started turning a worrying shade of purple, though.

They all shivered on the way home, the children wrapped in the picnic blanket from the other day. Ryo had complained a little about getting mud all through his car, until Tegoshi had reminded him that they had no other way home.

The shower that was waiting for him back home had never felt so good.

Lunch was sushi; dinner was a hamburger each (which Ryo had cooked himself. They were a little burnt). Ryo treated the kids to marshmallows, which they speared onto skewers and cooked over a candle in the living room. Tegoshi hummed happily as he ate his own.

"Haven't had these in ages," he said, and Ryo laughed.

"Your face is so disgusting right now."

Ryo hugged Tegoshi in his sleep again that night.

Tegoshi didn't sleep well. Ryo's body was too warm; his face too close.

Tegoshi almost kissed him.

 

>>><<<

 

Koyama's sister came at eleven in the morning. The kids were up and dressed properly by eight, and Tegoshi made a big breakfast for them (with Haru's help). They all sat around the table, making absurd noises as they ate. It was weirdly peaceful.

Then the doorbell rang, and Ryo and he were hugging the children goodbye with Koyama's sister thanking them and bowing over and over. Tegoshi just shook his head, handing her the children's bags and pillows, saying that it was no problem at all. They were welcome anytime.

Tegoshi and Ryo stood at the doorway, watching the little family make their way to the elevator, her hands holding theirs tightly.

The door was shut, and the two looked a little lost.

"Now what?" Ryo asked, but Tegoshi shrugged. The apartment seemed smaller. Lifeless. There were no shrieks of laughter coming from the spare bedroom, no tiny little toy trains lying on the coffee table. "I suppose... I should pack up my shit, huh."

So Ryo packed away his guitar, and the clothes that he had left on Tegoshi's floor. Tegoshi offered him lunch, but he declined, saying that he had filming.

Tegoshi's apartment was so quiet.

He didn't have anything to do until two that afternoon, so he attempted to clean, giving up at the half-hour mark. Tiny fingerprints were everywhere. How did they get everywhere?

Tegoshi headed to the studio early, watching Massu slump down in his chair and pull his hoodie over his head, trying to learn his lines. Koyama was back for the day, apparently, because they had a group photoshoot, but he hadn't seen he nor Shige yet.

He wanted to see Ryo.

 

>>><<<

 

Dinner was instant ramen in front of the television.

Tegoshi couldn't sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning, staring at his clock, then staring at his phone. Three thirty rolled around and still he couldn't sleep, so he pulled his tired body out of bed to make a cup of tea. Maybe that'd help.

Just as the water finished boiling, the doorbell rang. Tegoshi almost had a heart attack.

"...who is it?" he called, armed with the kettle. If he were in some kind of danger, then maybe he could scald them.

"Ryo."

"Oh." Tegoshi put the kettle down and unlocked the door. "Come in."

A very scraggly, red-eyed Ryo walked in, glaring at Tegoshi. "You."

"...What?"

"It's your fault I can't sleep," he said, yawning, and giving the kettle a quizzical glance. "Tired. Bed. Now." With that, he grabbed onto Tegoshi's sleeve and dragged him to the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed and quickly flopping down next to him.

"But... I was making tea..."

Ryo glared. "I'm fucking exhausted. I don't want tea."

"But I did--"

Tegoshi was cut off by Ryo rolling his body on top of his. "Tegoshi. Please stop talking," he murmured. That feeling was back, just like the time in the rain, running up and down his arms and making his heart constrict; making him breathless. "Tegoshi?"

"What?"

"I--"

But Tegoshi leant up and kissed him, cutting him off. Ryo's lips were soft and warm, Tegoshi realised, kissing him again, sighing a little as Ryo kissed him back tentatively. Ryo's fingers came up to flit across Tegoshi's jaw, Tegoshi arching into the fleeting touch. "Ryo..."

Ryo pulled away first, looking down at him, eyes searching. "Yeah?"

"Get off me, you're heavy."

Ryo rolled off Tegoshi with a sigh. Tegoshi lay there, staring at the ceiling, his heart beating hard against his chest. "You kissed me," he said, still in shock.

"No," Ryo said, laughing a little. "You kissed me."

Tegoshi turned to him. "I...I did?"

"Yeah..." Ryo smiled. "You did. But I'm gonna kiss you again."

"Oh. Good."

And so he did, leaning over and kissing Tegoshi tenderly, taking his breath away again. "I kind of want to kiss you forever," he confessed, laughing shyly. Tegoshi smiled.

"Then do it."

Ryo kept stealing the covers that night; his legs kept bumping into Tegoshi's. He slung his arm around Tegoshi's chest and drew him close, his face buried in Tegoshi's hair, but Tegoshi didn't mind.

He had never slept better.

 

\--the end


End file.
